Elemental Power Part 5
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Part 5 of 5) Captured! Hanna and Rob are at the mercy of the Elementals, and their enigmatic leader, the Ethereal. Is this the end of the young couple? Or is there a surprise still in store?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome, my friends!"

Hanna and Rob look at the person who has just greeted them in such a friendly manner with confusion and suspicion.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the person continues. "I am 'The Ethereal', leader of the Elementals."

"The Ethereal?" Hanna asks with derision.

"Yes," the Ethereal confirms, a little put out.

"That's a stupid name."

"My, she's a feisty one," the Ethereal directs at Rob.

"Oh, stop all this garbage," Hanna snaps. "Just get on with whatever you're gonna do."

The Ethereal's expression darkens. "Forgive me for offering my hospitality."

"Please forgive her attitude," Rob interjects.

"You can shut up as well," Hanna snaps at Rob.

"If you give me a chance, I may be able to talk our way out of this." Rob asserts.

"Oh get real," Hanna counters. "All he'll do is go through a whole 'look how brilliant I am' routine, gloat over our capture, then kill us."

"You don't know that."

"Make sure you kill him first," Hanna requests of the Ethereal. "Actually, on second thoughts, kill me first; that way I won't have to put up with his stupidity any longer than necessary."

"Hey, I apologised for everything!"

"Enough!" the Ethereal booms. After a moment's silence, he continues: "Right, where was I? Oh yes, I remember now."

The Ethereal rises from his ornate throne, and descends from the dais. He approaches a glass display case on a pillar; the display case contains five crystals of similar size and cut, coloured red, green, yellow, blue and clear.

"These are the Elemental Crystals," the ethereal explains. "Two of these you already know about: the red Fire Crystal and the clear Metal Crystal."

"That you stole from us," Hanna mutters.

"Well, yes, we did do that. And if you stop interrupting, you'll find out why."

"Because you think if you get all five crystals, one for each element, it'll give you superpowers."

The Ethereal sighs in exasperation. "Almost, but not quite. Correctly utilised, the Crystals together would give the wielder unlimited power and mastery of all the elemental arts."

"So I was right: superpowers."

"She's got a point," Rob interrupts. "That does sound a lot like getting superpowers."

"I grow tired of this charade," the Ethereal declares. "Guards, fit her with the Collar."

A guard brings forward a collar-like device, and fits it round Hanna's neck. Once secured, the guard flicks a switch. The collar-device contracts forcefully, choking Hanna; she falls to her knees, unable to breathe.

"Get that off her _now!_" Rob pleads angrily.

"On one condition," the Ethereal demands. "You help me construct a device to harness the powers of the Crystals."

"_Never!_"

"Then she dies."


	2. Chapter 2

Rob thinks frantically for a brief moment; as he watches, Hanna begins to pass out. "Very well," he sighs in submission, "you leave me no choice."

"Release her," the Ethereal commands. A guard deactivates and removes the collar; Hanna breathes deeply, coughing and spluttering. "Take her away." Two guards drag Hanna back to her cell; Rob remains with the Ethereal.

"You are truly despicable," Rob growls.

"I do not take any enjoyment out of such actions," the Ethereal assures.

"I don't believe you."

"I understand. Let me explain: in gathering these Crystals, I have learned the hard way that some people can only be persuaded by coercion. Unfortunately, the most effective method of coercion is to threaten to take a life. Fortunately it always works. You cannot argue against its effectiveness; after all, you agreed to help me."

"That I cannot deny," Rob admits, "but before we continue, I have a condition of my own."

"Which is?"

"If Hanna is so much as scratched, I will take your life in exchange."

"Agreed; I am nothing if not accommodating."

* * *

><p>Hanna lands heavily on the cell floor, her shackled arms unable to soften the impact. Still recovering from the earlier strangulation, she rests for several minutes, curled up, coughing violently, her deep breathing a little laboured, and eyes streaming with tears of pain. Eventually, her breathing calms, returning to normal; the flow of tears ends. Weakly, she uncurls, and slowly crawls towards the bed. The climb onto the mattress is made awkward by the shackles, but she's soon up, laying on her back.<p>

The cell door opens; a medic enters, carrying a small bag and a stone mug, steam rising from the top. "I imagine you're pretty angry right now," the medic soothes, "but all I ask is you let me help you."

Hanna attempts to respond; unable to speak properly, she can only emit an aggressive croaking noise. The effort triggers another short coughing fit.

"Don't try to speak; it'll only make things worse." The medic approaches the bed; Hanna shrinks away from her, pushing right up against the wall. "And don't be afraid; as I said, I'm here to help."

The medic places the small bag and the mug beside the bed, and extends her arms to help Hanna sit up. Hanna flinches at the first contact; the medic hesitates. Hanna slowly and awkwardly squirms into a seated position without assistance; once sitting upright, she fixes the medic with a narrow-eyed stare of venom and suspicion.

"Here," the medic offers, picking up the mug and holding it in front of Hanna. "Drink this; it'll help you recover your voice." Hanna is hesitant at first; slowly, she leans forwards a little, allowing the medic to help her take a long draft of the warm fluid. As she drinks, her expression softens.

"Thankyou," Hanna croaks.

"That's what I'm here for," the medic says, visibly relaxing. "Now shut up and keep drinking," she adds kindly.

Hanna finishes the drink; the medic puts the drained mug back on the floor. "At least now I can hurl abuse at the so-called 'Ethereal' when he inevitably kills me later," she mutters, leaning back against the wall, voice weak but almost normal.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," the medic assures.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Of course you're worried; no-one wants to die." The medic leans in close, lowering her voice to a whisper. "So what I'm going to do is unlock your shackles."

"What?" Hanna exclaims; the sudden outburst triggers more coughing.

"Keep it down; we don't want the guards to hear." The medic produces a small key from her pocket; a few clicks later, the shackles are unlocked. "Pretend they're still secured; the 'Ethereal' likes to be surprised."

The medic retreats; collecting her bag and the mug, she leaves the cell without a word. The cell door shuts behind her; it clicks as it is locked.

Hanna teases one of the shackles; it feels loose. _What on Avalice is going on here?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rob had worked all through the day, following the Ethereal's plans for the device that would harness the power of all five Elemental Crystals. The design is very complex; Rob's doubts about its efficacy have been building all day. But he knows that if he refuses to build the device, Hanna's life is forfeit, as is his own. As the sun begins to set outside, Rob finishes the final adjustments to the wiring. He fits the final panel, and secures it in place.

"That's it," Rob declares, stepping back from the device, "the final adjustments are made. The device is complete."

"Excellent!" the Ethereal sings in delight. "You have earned my admiration and respect for your efforts today."

"Forgive me if I don't share your enthusiasm."

"No worries. I'm sure you're tired; it's been a long day."

"It's not that."

"I see. I'll send for her." The Ethereal signals to a guard; the guard disappears.

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun has finished setting. The guard returns; he has been joined by Hanna and an escort of three more guards.<p>

"Hanna!" Rob cries with relief. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Hanna assures, voice slightly hoarse. "At least, until Mr Happy there decides to kill us anyway."

"My my," the Ethereal interrupts. "I fear we're never going to be on good terms…"

"Understatement of the century," Hanna quips.

"Enough of the pleasantries," the Ethereal commands. "Guards, leave us."

The guards file out; the last one to leave secures the door, locking it from the outside.

"No guards?" Hanna asks. "Are you brave, or just stupid?"

"Soon, it won't matter," the Ethereal declares. "Once I power up and activate this device, I will easily dispatch both of you."

"After I built that thing for you?" Rob cries in shock and surprise.

"Did you really think he'd set us free?" Hanna asks.

"I was hoping," Rob sighs.

The Ethereal picks up the device, and straps it around his torso. He opens the front; there are five slots, one for each Crystal. He goes over to the glass case, and one by one, removes each Crystal and places it in its colour-coded slot. "The time is near!"

"Are you really going into a rambling monologue?" Hanna asks impatiently.

"No," the Ethereal replies after a moment's pause.

"Good."

The Ethereal removes a pair of steel nunchaku and black sai from below the glass case. "Your weapons, though you will not need them."

"Yay," Hanna mutters sarcastically.

The Ethereal backs away from the case, and secures the crystals in their new home.

Hanna closes her eyes, ready for the inevitable.

Rob stands firm, looking the Ethereal in the eye.

"The time is NOW!" the Ethereal cries, activating the device.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna opens her eyes; she is surprised to still be alive. Looking around in confusion, she sees Rob fixated on the Ethereal; the Ethereal is fiddling with the front panel of the device.

"What did you do?" the Ethereal demands.

"I built the device to your plans," Rob states with absolute certainty.

"You must have made a mistake!"

"I made no mistake."

"I don't believe you!"

Rob opens his mouth to reply; he pauses as he realises Hanna is laughing manically.

"This amuses you?" the Ethereal snaps.

Hanna stops laughing instantly. "It's the most delectable flavour of schadenfreude," she growls menacingly.

"You don't frighten me," the Ethereal retorts.

"And why not?"

"You can't do anything while shackled up like you are right now."

"Wanna bet?" Hanna snaps her elbows straight; the shackles clatter to the floor.

"How… I don't…" the Ethereal squeaks in panic.

Hanna doesn't respond; she starts slowly walking towards the Ethereal, an expression of pure, aggressive hatred burning into his soul. The Ethereal backs away in panic, frantically fiddling with the device's controls.

Rob takes up his sai; Hanna advances past the glass case, ignoring her nunchaku. "Don't you want to reclaim your weapons?" Rob asks her.

"No," Hanna responds quietly, voice dripping with venom. "I already have all the weapons I need." A flick of her hands; all claws extend to their fullest length.

"Stop her!" the Ethereal pleads, consumed by panic. "For the love of the Ancients, _stop her_!"

Rob considers the request. "No."

"Please! I'll do anything! _ANYTHING!_"

"Still no."

Hanna continues her slow advance, raising her hands, snarling with primal anger.

"Let me know when you're finished with him," Rob requests of Hanna; he turns away, unwilling to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm finished," Hanna sighs a few minutes later; she stands over the corpse of the Ethereal, claws dripping with blood.

"Didn't take you long," Rob replies, turning back; he looks away again, unable to keep his eyes on Hanna's handiwork.

"Want your Crystal back?"

"Of course."

Hanna wipes her claws clean on the shreds of the Ethereal's robes, then proceeds to remove all five of the Elemental Crystals from the heavily-damaged device. Securing the Fire Crystal in her own double-baldric, she returns to Rob's side, taking up her nunchaku on the way.

"Here." Hanna hands the Metal Crystal to Rob; he takes it and secures it in his double-baldric.

"What about the other three?" he asks.

"We take them with us."

"Really? We can't use them; you know that."

"Either we take them, or we leave them here and they fall into the wrong hands."

Rob ponders the idea. "We're not exactly the _right_ hands."

"We're thieves and assassins. These 'Elementals' are total whack-jobs. We're safer hands."

"Fair enough."

Hanna hands Rob the Earth Crystal, keeping hold of the Wood and Water Crystals. Once all the Crystals are secured, Rob draws his sai, Hanna her nunchaku.

"Now for the hard part," Hanna sighs. "Escaping."

"You lead," Rob decides. "Seeing what you did to the Ethereal… well, let's just say I'm glad I'm on your side."

Hanna makes her way over to the door, Rob right behind. "Grab a door, and on three." Rob complies. "One… two… three!"

The doors don't move.

"Hang on a sec," Hanna murmurs. Crouching down, she extends a claw, and attempts to pick the lock. A snapping sound; Hanna pulls back, examining her broken claw. "So much for that then."

"It'll grow back."

"There must be another way out."

The door lock clicks; both Hanna and Rob back away a few feet.

"Or we could just wait for the guards to come in," Rob replies.

The doors swing open. The guards pause in surprise; they raise their rifles and open fire. Hanna and Rob charge, weapons flashing, Crystals activated.


	6. Chapter 6

The corridors of the Elementals headquarters fill with flame and steel; Hanna burns a path through the attacking guards, Rob close behind, mopping up anyone who isn't instantly fried. The guards keep coming, but they are hopelessly overpowered.

The main door of the building blows out, scattered by a fireball; Hanna sprints out into the night air, shooting sheets of flame across the ground, taking out three separate patrols within seconds. As she continues towards the vehicle workshop, Rob prowls the grounds, dispatching the remaining patrols.

The workshop shakes as it fills with explosions; her work complete, Hanna emerges. Blazing a trail across the compound, she storms the barracks, torching the entire building. The few guards that escape the inferno are picked off by the cold steel of Rob's sai.

Regrouping in the centre of the compound, Rob and Hanna watch the buildings burn, Crystals still glowing brightly.

"Revenge feels good," Hanna growls in satisfaction, the deep undertone adding a level of menace.

"Don't let it go to your head," Rob cautions, the cold steel edge to his voice masking his concern.

"Admit it; you're enjoying this."

"Absolutely. But I also know when to stop."

Hanna blinks; her Crystal deactivates. "You're right, we've done enough," she admits, voice now normal.

Rob blinks; his Crystal deactivates. "Let's get out of here."

"Not yet," Hanna declares. "I want to see what's hidden in the main building."

"Didn't you torch it on our way out?"

"Not all of it."

"Very well; let's see what's in there."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hanna and Rob have collected a considerable amount of riches. As they head back towards what remains of the main entrance Hanna hears a panicked voice.<p>

"It's the medic," Hanna realises. "Sounds like she's trapped!"

"And?" Rob queries.

"I have to save her!"

"Why?"

"She unlocked my shackles; I have to return the favour!"

Hanna sprints in the direction of the medic's voice, Rob in tow. In moments, they arrive at the scene; a section of roof has collapsed, blocking the medic's only escape path. Together, Hanna and Rob clear the debris, opening a narrow path big enough for the medic to crawl through.

"Quickly, before there's another collapse!" Hanna cries urgently.

The medic scrambles through the gap; when within reach, Hanna and Rob pull her clear.

"Thankyou!" the medic gasps.

"Save it until we're out of here!" Rob shouts.

Together, they make their escape at top speed.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the compound, Hanna, Rob and the medic stand at the roadside, watching the buildings burn.

"You have my eternal gratitude for saving my life," the medic states.

"It's the least I could do," Hanna modestly replies.

"I guess this means my mission is over," the medic sighs in relief.

"Mission?" Rob inquires.

"I'm an undercover police officer," the medic reveals. "I was assigned to infiltrate this group, learn their secrets, and collect enough evidence to secure a conviction for their leader."

Hanna and Rob share a stunned and concerned look.

"And the easiest way to do so was as a medic," the officer continues, not noticing Hanna and Rob's unease. "You'd be surprised what you can learn from people when they're receiving medical attention."

"That explains why you chose to help me earlier," Hanna concludes.

"I learned a bit about you two from the two guards you mauled yesterday," the officer replies. "They said something about those gemstones you have, and about how the Ethereal can finally proceed with his master plan. I felt it was worth risking exposing myself in order to prevent that from happening."

"His device wouldn't have worked anyway," Rob explains. "Not only was his design a mess, I also tweaked a couple of bits to make sure it would fail."

"Nice work," the officer compliments.

Sirens sounds from over the horizon.

"You two better get out of here," the officer commands.

"You don't want statements from us?"

"Somehow I doubt the word of two members of the Red Scarves would carry much weight," the officer explains. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave the loot behind though."

Hanna and Rob exchange a quick glance; they take off at top speed, loot in hand.

* * *

><p>An hour later, back at the tree they had hidden in twice before, Hanna and Rob relax inside, counting their riches.<p>

"This looks a good haul; should keep us going for a while," Rob concludes.

"It feels weird," Hanna mutters.

"What does?"

"Doing the right thing."

"We burned an entire compound to the ground, and killed almost everyone inside it. I wouldn't call that the right thing."

"I'm not talking about that," Hanna counters. "I'm talking about saving that cop."

"Like you said; you were returning the favour."

"I know, but it still feels weird."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Rob decides. "Right now, we should sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

The following afternoon, back home in Rage Ravine, Hanna joins Rob in the main room, settling next to him on the sofa; they're both dressed only in bathrobes.

"I'm about six shades lighter than before I showered," Hanna remarks. "The water ran black for a full five minutes."

"You did look cute covered in soot though," Rob teases; Hanna slaps him playfully on the shoulder.

"I still haven't got used to the fact that we saved someone's life," Hanna admits.

"To be fair, it was your fault she was in danger in the first place."

"My fault?"

"You're the Fire Elemental."

"I prefer 'Fire Fox'."

"Nah, that's too obvious."

"Got a ring to it though."

They watch TV in silence for a while.

"My ATV is still at that ski resort," Rob realises.

"Mine's in a field somewhere," Hanna replies.

"We should go get them."

"Or just acquire new ones."

"I think we've broken enough laws this last week," Rob sighs.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess. Plus I'm not really keen on wearing the Red Scarf anymore."

Rob sits up, slightly alarmed. "You're not thinking about quitting the Scarves, are you?"

"Nah," Hanna assures. "I'm just not all that keen on having anything round my neck."

"Understandable."

Another silence.

"We could resume our holiday," Hanna suggests. "And with our latest earnings, we can extend it a while."

Rob considers the idea. "I'd like that."

"Then it's settled; tomorrow we return to the ski resort, and just… do the things normal people do."


	9. Epilogue

Two guards, one male, one female, look over the ruins of the Elementals' compound from the safety of the guard tower.

"It's all gone," the male mutters.

"I can see that," the female responds.

"What do we do now?"

"First, we find a new place to hide out. Second, we observe their actions."

"For how long?"

"As long as necessary."

"And then?"

"We strike."


End file.
